Moonlight Romance
by AcidBunny
Summary: A one-shot between the vampire Bella and the lycan/werewolf Jacob. A sexy one-shot, that is. Crossover between Twilight and Underworld.


**Okay, so I started to write this for no obvious reason... I just wrote it down while the whole scene was playing in my head :3**

**It's a short one-shot inspired by the 'Underworld'-series, especially the 3rd one, 'Underworld – Rise of the Lycans', God how I loved that movie. It's the only time I've been sitting in my couch, yelling "Go werewolves! Kick those snooty vampires!" xD And I was so moved by the love between the vampire Sonja and the lycan Lucian. If you haven't seen the Underworld movies, I suggest you do (which really means, I command you).  
But it's a Bella/Jacob story, inspired by Underworld and a little piece of True Blood (the whole fang-thing she has going on)... Anyway, I hope you enjoy this juicy piece. ;)**

If anyone knew, they'd be dead.

But as she ran silently down the murky path in the forest, she didn't care.  
Her goal was fixed on one thing and one thing only tonight; _Him._

She needed it, all day she had craved it. And as soon as the sun had gone down over the mountains, she had began to run.

Her vampire body moved fast, faster then a human body could ever do, so she reached the meadow quickly. It was quiet and beautiful in the moonlight, like it had been waiting for her. And him.

She stopped dead in the middle of the meadow. He wasn't here, but he would soon be.

The beautiful vampire closed her eyes, and drew a deep breath. She concentrated entirely on her sense of smell, knowing that it would be the quickest way to locate him.

Ah, yes.  
The familiar smell prickled her nose. It was quite faint, but it was growing stronger. It smelled good, and soon she could almost hear the pulse in his body. The blood – of course – was the thing that smelled strongest, pumping around in his veins. Then there was the sweet smell of the sweat on his back, even a hint of grass as he ran in the forest, getting his bare feet dirt.  
And oh – The smell of dog.

She smiled, her fangs now fully exposed.  
He was coming in his wolf form.

Just as she opened her eyes she saw the huge half man, half wolf, plunge through the trees and land a couple of feet away from her.

Even if he was almost double her size in his monstrous self, she was equally as deadly.

But the vampire was completely fearless. In fact, she looked him right in the eyes and smiled.  
And slowly, the werewolf began changing.

Watching a werewolf make the change can be quite an experience, but watching them change back into their human forms is exactly like watching the change in reverse.

He seemed to become small, but the man that stood in front of the vampire was pretty big even as a human. His tail disappeared and the last thing to change was his muzzle, that turned into a nose. His eyes stayed yellow, though they changed into a more discrete, darker color.  
The now man was looking at the woman in front of him, and he was panting, his broad chest moving up and down.

The female vampire beamed at him, drinking him in with her eyes. He was completely naked, and she was enjoying that. Very much.

"Isabella" the man said, taking a step forward. She copied his movement, her pupils dilating as she got closer.

"Jacob" the vampire called Isabella said in a voice that could only be described as silky, honey-sweet and full of desire.  
The moonlight lit up her face and showed all of her flawless features, but the image might have been a little ruined by her fangs glistening as she smiled. They were fully extended, which either meant that she was hungry or excited. Or both.

But it didn't seem to bother the werewolf Jacob, because he kissed her passionately on her lips. He did his best not to shudder at the cold touch as she pressed her body against his naked skin. She wasn't wearing much either, and she was as cold as ice. But at that moment he didn't care how cold her skin was, because her insides was on fire tonight.

He didn't waste anymore time, but removed her dress quite easily, almost ripping it apart in the process. She wasn't wearing any underwear, and he growled with happiness. He couldn't wait any longer, but lay her down on the soft grass, his lips never parting from hers.

He only lingered a moment or two to build up the excitement, and Isabella hissed impatiently at him. She was ready for him, and he had been waiting for her all day.  
He slid inside her quite easily, and she moaned loudly with pleasure. The feeling of well-being spread inside him like fire, and he wondered if she felt the same. She probably did, because she was holding on to him like he was the only solid thing left in the world, and her skin had already become a couple of degrees warmer, mostly because his body was warming hers.

Her cool lips touched every inch of his flushed face, and she began working down towards his neck. Her tongue licked across the hallow base of his collarbone, and he could feel her fangs graze on his skin... Soon she would puncture the skin, and blood would of course follow.

"No" he growled, and she looked up at him, her eyes full with blood lust. "No" he repeated again, picking up the pace quite roughly so she would be distracted. It seemed to work, because she moaned his name over and over, like she was in trance, too.

Vampire and werewolf, their bodies moved in complete harmony, like they've had a thousand nights of practicing this, knowing each others bodies in every other way.

And yes, they've had nights like this, but not many.

A sexual relationship between a vampire and werewolf was forbidden according to law. That law was determined by vampires, who owned the werewolves as slaves. Their daylight protectors and bodyguards.  
But Isabella's and Jacob's relationship was more then just a taboo. Isabella was married to Edward, the vampire prince of the most powerful piece of land there was now. And Jacob, was nothing more then a simple slave, born into chains because of what he was.  
Unjust, but that is how this world works.

And if anyone had caught them... There are few things that can be worse then death, but those things would defiantly happen if anyone would have witnessed the scene playing out between the trees that night.

Jacob's breathing became more and more heavy, and if vampires could, Isabella's legs would be shaking by now. But instead, she let out a soft moan, her back arched slightly, her hands gripping the ground under her, digging up huge chunks of grass.  
He was quick to follow her, and he collapsed on to her, panting but with a small smile on his face.

Isabella's face was already back into a perfect sculpture, but she was smiling, too. Her fangs were retracting, so she started to look more and more... human. Like a woman in love. Jacob's big hand reached out to her face, stroking pieces of hair out of her face. He looked at her with as much warmth and love he could muster. She was still holding him, and her fingers gently stroked back and forth on his neck down on his back. They kept silent, as words didn't seem necessary at the moment.

And then, after a long while, Jacob planted a kiss Isabella's forehead, and said;

"One night, we will be free. We won't have to sneak around anymore, fearing for our lives. One night, I will make you mine and only mine. One night, I promise you".  
And then he bent down and kissed her on her lips.

**So that was it. I won't be writing a full story based on this, because that will probably be the biggest rip-off to Underworld ever ;D But I felt like writing this, because the whole vampire/werewolf relationship kind of gets me going. It's so... Animalistic (is that even a word? Oh, the heck cares).  
Review if you liked it (or not, who knows), and be sure to check out 'Keep On Dreaming' which I am trying to update as often as I can! /AB**


End file.
